The Escherichia coli outer membrane contains a few (3-5) major or abundant proteins. The role of these proteins in the passive diffusion of hydrophobic molecules across the outer membrane has been demonstrated. In addition, the synthesis of the E. coli K1 capsule (a capsule often associated with pathogenic strains) has been demonstrated in the absence of outer membrane protein K.